1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame package structure, and more particularly to a package structure module of bump posited type lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the demands and availability of electronic products with multifunction as well as the development of semiconductor technology, the package technologies of advanced commercial semiconductor devices must advance toward simplified processes, minimized structure size, high integration, strengthened electrical connection and high thermal conductivity from conventional package processes, large-size structure and limited electrical characteristics. For lead frame package technologies, conventional lead frame packages which bond a chip having bumps onto a lead frame with pre-plated silver thereon to complete electrical connection and to form a flip chip package structure have several drawbacks. For example, positioning and bonding of the bumps onto the lead frame usually lack accuracy so that the electrical connection and package reliability are degraded and the yield ratio is also decreased. Moreover, even the positioning of the bumps dose not cause any bonding issue, due to the wettability and fluidity of the bumps, the bumps still could be bonded onto the lead frame inaccurately so as to result in the degradation of electrical property of the package structure.
In view of the drawbacks mentioned with the prior art, there is a continued need to develop new and improved package structure that overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior art. The requirements of this invention are that it solves the problems mentioned above.